tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Sardor
Category:Characters Category:Wonder Woman/Season 2 characters | aliases = The Sardor | continuity = Wonder Woman | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1977 | 1st appearance = "Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 1)" | final appearance = "Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 2)" | actor = Paul Baxley Unconfirmed. }} The Sardor is a fictional alien character featured in the CBS superhero fantasy television series The New Adventures of Wonder Woman. He was one of the primary antagonists from the season two two-part episode, "Mind Stealers from Outer Space". It is unclear exactly who played the role of the Sardor, as the character went uncredited in both episodes. It is possible that he was played by stunt coordinator Paul Baxley, who is the only male stunt performer credited in the episode. Overview The Sardor was an alien creature of unknown origin. As Sardor has been used as a title rather than a proper name, it is possible that this was also the name of the creature's race. He was used as muscle by another alien race known as the Skrill. It is possible that the Sardor may have been an offshoot subspecies of Skrill, but he was clearly not a regular member of the species who were short in stature and had slight builds. The Sardor's entire body was covered with a mask, a black uniform and a black hooded cape. The only distinguishing physical features that he had were large, clawed hands. The Sardor did not speak any recognizable language and only communicated with harsh, guttural growls. The Sardor's mask contained a breathalyzer that made a repeating respiratory sound whenever he was active. Presumably, this was because the Sardor could not breathe Earth's atmosphere without assistance. Given the Sardor's ability to follow commands, it can be assumed that he was at least a semi-sentient creature with a modicum of intellect. Biography When the Skrill came to Earth in 1977 to steal the minds from humans and use their bodies as host forms, they brought the Sardor with them. The Skrill learned that the United States was defended by a super-powered champion known as Wonder Woman. A Skrill who had been possessing a teenage boy named Johnny learned that Wonder Woman was also I.A.D.C. agent Diana Prince. He brought the Sardor to Diana Prince's apartment where it attacked her. As Diana did not have the opportunity to transform into Wonder Woman, she was without the benefit of her enhanced strength provided by her magic belt. As such, the Sardor was easily capable of throwing her about her apartment and backhanding her across the face until she slumped over unconscious. Wonder Woman's alien ally against the Skrill, Andros, arrived just in time to drive the Sardor off. Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 1) Johnny/Skrill brought the Sardor back to their temporary haven, which was located inside of a cave habitat in an old abandoned zoo. When his services were not required, the Sardor stayed inside of a cage. Wonder Woman eventually tracked the Skrill to their hideout and Johnny opened the cage door, instructing the Sardor to kill Wonder Woman. Better prepared for such a battle, Wonder Woman and the Sardor grappled with one another and their fight carried out onto an upper exterior walkway. The Sardor tried bashing Wonder Woman over the head with a large rock, but Wonder Woman managed to push him away. During their struggle, Wonder Woman succeeded in pushing the Sardor over the railing and he fell to the ground where he immediately died. Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 2) Powers * Superhuman strength: The Sardor demonstrated superhuman strength several times in excess to that of a normal human. He appeared to be nearly as strong as Wonder Woman and the two seemed evenly matched during their second encounter until Wonder Woman got the upper hand. Notes & Trivia * * The physical image of the Sardor bears a strong resemblance to the character of Darth Vader as first seen in the 1977 blockbuster film Star Wars. Both characters have metallic masks that completely enshroud their faces, black clothing, boots and capes. The Sardor even makes artificial respiration sounds from his mask, similar to those made by Darth Vader. * Stunt coordinator Paul Baxley, who may have portrayed the Sardor, is also known for serving as a stunt double for William Shatner on the original Star Trek. See also External Links * The Sardor at the Wonder Woman Wiki References Category:1977/Character deaths Category:Aliens Category:Characters with biographies